This invention relate to a anti theft device, and more particularly a automobile steering wheel lock. This lock is designed to be install and remove as quickly and as easily as possible, yet provide the highest degree of security in the industry. Some of the device will be produce with modification to use additional security attachment, this creating a choice of two of the same device.
Automobile steering wheel lock are well known in the prior art, however, these prior art steering wheel locks are generally some form of elongated rod that is hook at some point across the steering wheel. From the number of breach carried out on the prior art each year by automobile thief, who cut through the device or the steering wheel; this show that the prior art has a vulnerability problem.
Unlike the prior art, The Guards Man was designed to overcome these weaknesses, by producing a device which make it impractical for any one to attempt a breach by cutting, or by applying any form of fource to remove the device. The device is made from tempered steel and is designed to envelop or wrap around a section of the steering wheel and the locking machenism, what make The Guards Man so secure is the fact that without the key to open the lock, there is no one place on the device or the steering wheel to which if it was cut would result in failure or removal of the device. The finish of the device will be of such high quality as to enhance each steering wheel, at a moderate cost.